03 Lipca 2012
TVP 1 06:05 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO, 16:9 06:35 Plebania - odc. 1728; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Plebania - odc. 1729; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Plebania - odc. 1730; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:07 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 Świat Małej Księżniczki, seria II - Ja chcę mieć sklep, odc. 1 (I want a shop); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Zabawy z LIPPY AND MESSY odc. 2 Przedstawiamy się; język angielski dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Domisie - Malinowy dzień; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Tupi i Binu - Wielka parada, odc. 16 (Big Parade); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Pinky i Perky - Ktoś nas nie lubi, odc. 15 (Some Like It Not); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Rozgadana Farma - Maski Inków złość wszystkim daje w kość, odc. 8 (The terrible wrath of the Inca mask); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Psi psycholog; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Klan - odc. 2272 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Galeria - odc. 33; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Galeria - odc. 34; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:30 Apetyt na EURO - pę; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Dzika Rosja. Syberia cz . 1 (Wild Russia) - txt. str. 777 24'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Natura w Jedynce - Dzika Rosja. Syberia cz . 2 (Wild Russia) - txt. str. 777 27'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Hotel Pod Żyrafą i Nosorożcem - odc. 3/13 - Olaf, Blondi i Myszka - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:35 Europejski Stadion Kultury 2012 /1/; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Czy wiecie, że.... - magazyn popularnonaukowy (Czy wiecie, że...); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - odc. 7/7 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:30 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 11/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Klan - odc. 2273 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Wieczorynka - Tabaluga - Nieudana premiera, odc. 17 (A Ruined Premiere) kraj prod.Niemcy (1997); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Kolarstwo - przed Tour de Pologne; STEREO, 16:9 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 Nie ma mocnych - txt. str. 777 90'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1974); reż.:Sylwester Chęciński; wyk.:Wacław Kowalski, Władysław Hańcza, Anna Dymna, Andrzej Wasilewski, Maria Zbyszewska, Halina Buyno - Łoza, Jerzy Janeczek, Ilona Kuśmierska, Zygmunt Bielawski, Bronisław Pawlak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Sensacyjne lato w Jedynce - Glina - odc. 7/25 - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:10 Wakacyjny seans filmowy - Młode wilki - txt. str. 777 94'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Jarosław Żamojda; wyk.:Michelle Cleo Godsey, Jarosław Jakimowicz-Kriegl, Piotr Szwedes, Jan Nowicki, Waldemar Barwiński, Mariusz Bielińsaki, Henryk Bista, Tadeusz Borowski, Agnieszka Czekańska, Paweł Deląg; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:55 Zróbmy sobie wnuka - txt. str. 777 82'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2003); reż.:Piotr Wereśniak; wyk.:Andrzej Grabowski, Joanna Żółkowska, Małgorzata Kożuchowska, Paweł Deląg, Katarzyna Bujakiewicz, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Bartłomiej Topa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Notacje - Ernest Bryll. Epitafium kute w marmurze; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:30 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 03:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:35 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 37; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Warto kochać - odc. 55; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO, 16:9 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 460 - Obce ciało; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9:15, 10:05; Pogoda: 9:10; Panorama:10.00; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 1 - Ferie w domu - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; reż.:Patryk Yoka; wyk.:Małgorzata Kożuchowska, Tomasz Karolak, Maciej Musiał, Maciej Zdrójkowski, Mateusz Pawłowski, Jacek Braciak, Agata Kulesza; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Lokatorzy - odc. 164 (180) Brylantowy książę; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Familiada - odc. 1960; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Obok nas; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Męczennicy Wileńscy; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 13:00 Faceci do wzięcia - odc. 55 Znowu razem; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 745 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Grecja (47); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 M jak miłość - odc. 891; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:20 Świat bez tajemnic - Odkrywanie tajemnic Machu Picchu (Machu Picchu decoded) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:John Bredar, Owen Palmquist; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 2/69; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:45 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Zaklinacz dusz - odc. 12/22 (Ghost Whisperer ep. 12 Undead Comic); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Okupacja - odc. 1 (Occupation); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:Nick Murphy; wyk.:James Nesbitt, Stephen Graham, Warren Brown; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Nowa - odc. 1 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; reż.:Tomasz Szafrański; wyk.:Justyna Kulig-Schneider, Marcin Bosak, Małgorzata Koźuchowska, Szymon Bobrowski, Piotr Grabowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:10 Instynkt - odc. 4 - Znak Lucyfera - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:00 Świat bez fikcji - Madeleine - ostatnia nadzieja (Madeleine - the last hope) 29'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); reż.:Joanna Burge, .; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Świat bez fikcji - Świat od świtu do zmierzchu - Pekin od świtu do zmierzchu 41'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Maciej Drygas, Mirosław Dembiński; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Wtajemniczenie (Foxfire) 97'; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1996); reż.:Annette Haywood Carter; wyk.:Angelina Jolie, Anne Bancroft, Hedy Burress; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:05 Okupacja - odc. 1 (Occupation); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:Nick Murphy; wyk.:James Nesbitt, Stephen Graham, Warren Brown; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Ekstradycja III - odc. 8/10; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.30 Przygody Animków (79) - serial animowany 08.00 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie (13) - serial animowany 08.30 Miś Yogi (39) - serial animowany 08.45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (250) - serial komediowy 09.45 Przygody Merlina 2 (20) - serial fantasy 10.45 90210 (7) - serial obyczajowy 11.45 Jej Szerokość Afrodyta (7) - serial komediowy 12.45 Dom nie do poznania 2 (3) - reality show 13.45 Chirurdzy 5 (85) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Malanowski i partnerzy (351, 352) - serial fab.-dok. 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.45 Dlaczego ja? (213) - serial fab.-dok. 17.45 Trudne sprawy (91) - serial paradokumentalny 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (385) - serial komediowy 20.05 Megahit: Nigdy więcej - thriller, USA 2002 22.30 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku (3, 4) - serial kryminalny 00.30 Post Mortem 2 (14) - serial kryminalny 01.30 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.00 Zza kamery... (35) - magazyn filmowy 03.15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 08.55 Kuchenne rewolucje 4 (4) - program rozrywkowy 09.55 Na Wspólnej (1494) - serial obyczajowy 11.15 Usta Usta 3 (27) - serial komediowy 12.15 Ostry dyżur 6 (5) - serial obyczajowy 13.15 Agenci NCIS 7 (7) - serial sensacyjny 14.15 Ukryta prawda (26) - serial paradokumentalny 15.15 Detektywi (826) - serial fab.-dok. 15.50 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (853) - serial fab.-dok. 16.30 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17.25 Ukryta prawda (27) - serial paradokumentalny 18.25 Detektywi (827) - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (846) - serial fab.-dok. 20.50 Reguły gry (5, 6) - serial komediowy 21.50 Prawo Agaty (5) - serial obyczajowy 22.50 Kuba Wojewódzki (17) - talk-show 23.50 Cała prawda (9) - serial kryminalny 00.50 Orange Warsaw Festival - reportaż 01.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.05 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.25 Od hitu do świtu (30) - program rozrywkowy TV Polonia 06:05 Matki, żony i kochanki - odc. 8*/22; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Błękitne wakacje - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Las bliżej nas - Bory Tucholskie; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Tylko Kaśka - Masz czas do jutra odc. 7; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9:15, 10:05; Pogoda: 9:10; Panorama:10.00; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 6 - Co jest do jedzenia? - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 604 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Polonia w Komie - Gruzja - bezroba (16); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 1/13* - Powrót - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; reż.:Maciej Migas; wyk.:Jakub Wesołowski, Wojciech Zieliński, Tomasz Borkowski, Lesław Żurek, Michał Żurawski, Marek Bukowski, Eryk Lubos, Mirosław Baka, Marek Lewandowski, Marek Kalita; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 M jak miłość - odc. 873; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Makłowicz w podróży - (90) Niemcy: Badeńska prowincja; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 466* Miłosne wróżby; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Festiwal Piosenki Zaczarowanej im. Marka Grechuty - Koncert Finałowy cz. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 6 - Co jest do jedzenia? - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Polonia w Komie - Gruzja - bezroba (16); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Matki, żony i kochanki - odc. 8*/22; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Zielonym do góry; magazyn ekologiczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 604 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Reksio - Reksio obrońca; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 26 - Łzy Ewy - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Brazylia capoeira (17); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Kasia Kowalska - Antidotum; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Operacja Życie - odc. 10; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Zacisze gwiazd - Piotr Kupicha; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 6 - Co jest do jedzenia? - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Tylko Kaśka - Masz czas do jutra odc. 7; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Reksio - Reksio obrońca; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 26 - Łzy Ewy; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:05 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Polonia w Komie - Brazylia capoeira (17); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 604; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Kasia Kowalska - Antidotum; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Zielonym do góry; magazyn ekologiczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:12 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:54 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żyw 08:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:18 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:01 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:07 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 17:10 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 17:12 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:17 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:42 Cyberdragi.pl; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:53 Jeremie - Wrocław odc. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:04 Kronika Warszawska; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:15 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:42 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:44 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:47 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:58 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 19:04 KolejTV; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:16 Kronika waw. pl; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:22 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 19:24 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 20:00 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żyw 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:07 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:46 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:59 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:01 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:07 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:08 Kronika waw. pl; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:30 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:15 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:30 Pociąg do Bollywood; film dokumentalny; reż.:Mariusz Malinowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:33 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:35 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:26 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:37 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:45 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Prawdę mówiąc - Jerzy Hoffman - odc. 4; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Pociąg do Bollywood; film dokumentalny; reż.:Mariusz Malinowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:52 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:57 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 27; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:10 Polska według Kreta - odc. 35 - Okolice Grudziądza; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:52 Zakończenie dnia TVN 24 5:55 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 6:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 6:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 6:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 6:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 7:30 Jeden na jeden 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, sport, biznes, pogoda 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, sport, biznes, pogoda 10:20 Prasówka 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, sport, biznes, pogoda 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, sport, biznes, pogoda 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, sport, biznes, pogoda 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, sport, biznes, pogoda 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, sport, biznes, pogoda 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, sport, biznes, pogoda 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, sport, biznes, pogoda 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, sport, biznes, pogoda 15:00 15 na żywo 16:00 Fakty po południu 17:30 Teleserwis, pogoda 18:00 Tak jest 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:26 Fakty po Faktach 20:00 Kropka nad i 20:20 Czarno na białym 21:00 Teleserwis, pogoda 21:30 Polska i świat 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 0:00 Fakty po Faktach 0:30 Kropka nad i 0:50 Czarno na białym 1:20 Szkło kontaktowe 2:10 Dzień po dniu 3:00 Film dokumentalny 4:00 Maja w ogrodzie 4:25 Czarno na białym 4:55 Polska i świat 5:20 Maja w ogrodzie TV Puls 6:00 Muzyczny budzik Odcinek: 1 6:30 Muzyczne życzenia Odcinek: 4 7:30 Taki jest świat Odcinek: 156 8:30 Zorro Odcinek: 6 9:00 Łowcy skarbów Odcinek: 15 10:00 Duszek z Canterville 12:00 PopCorn TV 13:00 Noce i dnie Odcinek: 4 14:00 Pokojówka na Manhattanie Odcinek: 76 15:00 Zorro Odcinek: 7 15:30 Szpital - nagłe przypadki Odcinek: 55 16:30 Miami Medical Odcinek: 1 17:30 Łowcy skarbów Odcinek: 16 18:30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? Odcinek: 6 19:00 Zwariowane melodie 19:30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego Odcinek: 33 20:00 Lot grozy 21:50 Szalone mamuśki 23:30 PopCorn TV 0:30 Goło i wesoło Odcinek: 14 1:00 Taki jest świat - pod lupą Odcinek: 4 2:00 Zobacz to! TVN 7 4:55 We dwoje 6:00 Druga strona medalu Odcinek: 4 6:30 W roli głównej Odcinek: 3 7:00 W roli głównej Odcinek: 4 7:35 Teresa Odcinek: 83 8:30 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 108 9:30 Chuck Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 10:25 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 11 11:30 Mango - Telezakupy 13:05 Pan i pani Bloom Odcinek: 6 14:05 Sąd rodzinny 15:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 109 16:05 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 7 17:05 Chuck Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 18:00 Pan i pani Bloom Odcinek: 7 18:55 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 12 20:00 Gry wojenne: kod śmierci 22:00 Jedenasta godzina Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 1 23:00 Zabójca znad Green River Odcinek: 1 0:50 Arkana magii 2:55 Męski typ Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 3:20 Druga strona medalu Odcinek: 2 3:50 Druga strona medalu Odcinek: 3 4:20 Druga strona medalu Odcinek: 4 4:44 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:40 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 56 8:30 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1498 9:15 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 402 9:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 203 10:30 Tylko miłość Odcinek: 25 11:30 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 57 12:30 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 143 13:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 25 Sezon: 2 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 232 14:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 204 15:00 Taaaka ryba Odcinek: 90 15:25 Ewa gotuje 16:00 Samo życie Odcinek: 345 16:30 Tylko miłość Odcinek: 25 17:30 Linia życia Odcinek: 50 18:00 Wydarzenia 18:30 Interwencja 19:00 Pamiętniki z wakacji Odcinek: 29 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1499 21:30 Linia życia Odcinek: 51 22:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 205 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 233 23:35 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 144 0:10 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 26 Sezon: 2 0:45 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 403 1:15 Grunt to rodzinka Odcinek: 12 2:15 Wydarzenia 3:00 Interwencja 3:15 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 149 3:50 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 233 4:15 Syndykat zbrodni Odcinek: 10 4:45 NIEnaŻarty Odcinek: 3 5:10 Pamiętniki z wakacji Odcinek: 30 Canal + 7:00 Nie przegap 7:10 Łapu capu 7:15 Bezsenni 8:15 Rockefeller Plaza 30 Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 6 8:40 Dwaj panowie "N" 10:25 Szukając Erica 12:20 Zawód: morderca 14:05 Za co? 15:50 Ayrton Senna - mistrz Formuły 1 17:40 Tata do pary 19:50 Łapu capu 20:00 13 posterunek Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 20:45 Nie przegap 20:55 Łapu capu 21:00 Braterstwo 22:45 Przepis na miłość 0:10 Trzy stopy nad ziemią 1:40 Księżyc to Żyd 2:25 Hiszpański cyrk 4:10 Muzyka 4:30 Łapu capu ekstra 5:00 Aktualności filmowe 5:30 Muzyka 6:00 Łapu capu ekstra 6:30 Muzyka HBO 6:00 Gry małżeńskie 7:30 Dawno temu w trawie 9:05 Moby Dick Odcinek: 1 10:40 Dziewczyny górą! 12:15 Służące 14:40 Obława 16:45 Moby Dick Odcinek: 2 18:20 Policja zastępcza 20:10 Debiutanci 21:55 Moja Angelika 23:25 Rodzina Borgiów Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 0:15 Co w trawce piszczy? 2:00 Milion dolarów 3:45 Filmy i gwiazdy Odcinek: 26 4:15 Upalne brazylijskie lato HBO 2 6:00 Przybrany syn 7:30 Filmy i gwiazdy Odcinek: 26 8:00 Psy i koty: Odwet Kitty 9:20 Drużyna potępionych 10:55 Jedz, módl się, kochaj 13:15 Figurantka Odcinek: 5 13:45 50 pierwszych randek 15:25 Człowiek sukcesu 16:55 Tango imigrantów 18:30 Zbyt wielcy, by upaść 20:10 Arthur 22:00 Miłość bez ustawki 23:30 Zabójca z autostrady I-5 1:00 Chętni na kasę 2:45 Resident Evil: Afterlife 4:20 Współlokatorka TVP Kultura 08:10 Sędziowie 59'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Konrad Swinarski; wyk.:Wiktor Sadecki, Roman Burkot, Jerzy Trela, Elżbieta Karkoszka, Jerzy Radziwiłowicz, Jerzy Nowak, Bolesław Smela, Krzysztof Litwin, Krystyna Feldman, Ewa Ziętek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 MdM, czyli Mann do Materny, Materna do Manna; talk-show; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Kabaretowy Alfabet Dwójki - G jak Grabowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Poczet aktorów polskich - Kazimierz Rudzki 44'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Barbara Sałacka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Janosik - odc. 2/13 - Zbójnickie prawa - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:05 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Ich pierwsze miłości - odc. 2; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Kiedy znów zakwitną; program rozrywkowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Od ucha do ucha - Listonosze - Stanisława Tyma; program satyryczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Sędziowie 59'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Konrad Swinarski; wyk.:Wiktor Sadecki, Roman Burkot, Jerzy Trela, Elżbieta Karkoszka, Jerzy Radziwiłowicz, Jerzy Nowak, Bolesław Smela, Krzysztof Litwin, Krystyna Feldman, Ewa Ziętek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 MdM, czyli Mann do Materny, Materna do Manna; talk-show; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Janosik - odc. 2/13 - Zbójnickie prawa - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:15 Rozmowa z uśmiechem - Jeremi Przybora i Jerzy Wasowski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Gangsterzy i filantropi - txt. str. 777 82'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1963); reż.:Jerzy Hoffman, Edward Skórzewski; wyk.:Wiesław Michnikowski, Kazimierz Opaliński, Gustaw Holoubek, Hanka Bielicka, Magda Celówna, Barbara Modelska i inni; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Goran Bregović - koncert muzyki filmowej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowycH 19:10 Tydzień z gwiazdą - Janusz Gajos - Gwiezdny pył - txt. str. 777 58'; film TVP; reż.:Andrzej Kondratiuk; wyk.:Iga Cembrzyńska, Krzysztof Chamiec, Janusz Gajos, Wojciech Alaborski, Zygmunt Morawski, Wojciech Giżyński, Wojciech Olański, Jan Paterek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:20 Tydzień z gwiazdą - Janusz Gajos - Kocie ślady - txt. str. 777 79'; film TVP; reż.:Paweł Komorowski; wyk.:Janusz Gajos, Mieczysław Pawlikowski, Joanna Jędryka, Grzegorz Warchoł, Alicja Jachiewicz, Jerzy Trela, Andrzej Balcerzak, Marian Cebulski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Panorama kina światowego - Persepolis (Persepolis) 91'; film animowany kraj prod.Francja, USA (2007); reż.:Vincent Paronnaud, Marjane Satrapi; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Gustavo Dudamel - Koncert Inauguracyjny z Los Angeles Philharmonic (The Inaugural Concert); koncert kraj prod.Austria (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Dla niesłyszących - Kocie ślady - JM 79'; film TVP; reż.:Paweł Komorowski; wyk.:Janusz Gajos, Mieczysław Pawlikowski, Joanna Jędryka, Grzegorz Warchoł, Alicja Jachiewicz, Jerzy Trela, Andrzej Balcerzak, Marian Cebulski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Telewizja Solidarność 50'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Bogdan Łoszewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:00 Pasmo kontemplacyjne - 9; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 07:30 Dziennik telewizyjny - 3.07.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Kalendarium historyczne - Pamięć; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 18/21 - Gra wojenna, czyli na kwaterze - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:10 Mazury nieodkryte - Mazury nieodkryte - Puszcza Romincka; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Szparagi i soczewica; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Dzika Polska - Piąty żywioł; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Wielka Gra; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Flesz historii - odc. 84; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Umarłem, aby żyć - txt. str. 777 88'; dramat wojenny kraj prod.Polska (1984); reż.:Stanisław Jędryka; wyk.:Zygmunt Hubner, Halina Łabonarska, Marek Walczewski, Wojciech Wysocki, Jerzy Zass, Anna Ciepielewska, Joanna Jedryka, Ryszarda Hanin; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Polska w Białym Domu - odc. 11; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:35 Wielcy ludzie - Testament Marii Skłodowskiej Curie; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Wszędzie trochę serca się zostawiło; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Z biegiem Bugu cz. 2; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 19/21 - Z dala od ludzi, czyli coś swojego - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:05 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Tajemnica podziemnego miasta; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Sonda - Bąki; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Dziennik telewizyjny - 3.07.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Cafe Historia - Cafe Historia odc. 5 "Polskie obozy koncentracyjne; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Piąta ofensywa 123'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1973); reż.:Stipe Delic; wyk.:Richard Burton, Irene Papas, Orson Welles; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Pojazdów konnych dawny czar; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Generał Władysław Sikorski. Tajemnica śmierci; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Dziennik telewizyjny - 3.07.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Trafiony; film dokumentalny; reż.:Andrzej Pankiewicz, Jarosław Kamieński; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Pożegnanie; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Widzę Ciebie Warszawo sprzed lat...; film dokumentalny; reż.:Alina Czerniakowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Rody Polskie - Lubomirscy; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:50 Dorsz, czyli gdańskie miesiące; film dokumentalny; reż.:Bohdan Kosiński; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Zakończenie dnia